Un Desvió Especial
by Reenil Wazlib
Summary: Dos corazones heridos, sentimientos a flor de piel, y un calor brutal que invade sus cuerpos. Pansy Parkinson  Lavender Brown. Lemmon dedicado a Karenzuka que me obligo a escribirlo.


Una Desviación Especial.

- Estupido Ronald, para que demonios subió con la sabelotodo de Hermione, " Solo hablábamos ", que tonta excusa Ronald Weasley, estoy tan enojada, creía que los momentos íntimos que pasamos eran algo para ti, pero después de todo, eres solo un estupido, me dejas por una niña de cabellera castaña, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?, la he visto con pantalones y blusas puestas, la he visto en pijama y aunque admito que tiene buen cuerpo … - Lavender Brown paso su mano derecha desde su cuello, bajando por sus pechos, haciendo énfasis en el derecho, acariciando con cuidado, mientras con su otra mano, tocaba su cabellera, larga y rubia. Su mano siguió bajando hasta alcanzar su cintura donde halló su hogar, mordía su labio inferior con tanta lujuria, que le excitaba pensar que alguien la estuviera viendo … - Esa Hermione, me gustaría … ¿pero que digo?, tiene muy buen cuerpo si, pero yo estoy mucho mejor que ella, tengo mucha mas pierna …

La rubia parecía haber salido de un trance, estaba parada cerca de la orilla del lago, sus deseos de que alguien la hubiera pillado tocándose se esfumaron. El frió empezó a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, fue torpe a dejar su suéter en la sala común, estaba ahí, a mitad de la noche, parada sola, con su pequeña falda ( la cual le llegaba unos centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla) y su blusa blanca abotonada, toda una lolita pensarían muchos.

La brisa de la noche empeoro aun mas, el fuerte viento trajo consigo una fresca pero fría ráfaga de gotas de agua, su blusa comenzaba a transparentarse, dejando ver su atractivo brassier negro con encaje, la rubia en realidad tenia una voluptuosa figura, cualquiera que la viera así, sabría que el pelirrojo cometió un gran error al dejar ir a una mujer como ella dispuesta a todo.

Una agitada respiración llamo su atención, dirigió su par de ojos verdes al árbol mas cercano, en el cual pudo divisar una sombra, la rubia parecía espantada y retrocedió.

-¡¡¡Espera!!!- grito una desagradable pero conocida voz.

-¿Pansy?- cuestiono Lavender, cuando el cielo soltó un tremendo alarido, un potente trueno fue la ultima llamada de atención para que ambas chicas regresaran al castillo antes de que empezara a llover.

La chica de Slytherin tenia un seño muy triste, la rubia pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando mientras se tocaba, " Es una chica " se dijo así misma, pero la idea de que fuera alguien de su mismo sexo, hizo que se excitara aun mas, su cuerpo ya daba señas de esto. Con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, Lavender se acerco a Pansy.

La chica de pelo negro y lacio observo la detallada figura de su acompañante, la cual reacciono torpemente tratándose de tapa, dando aun un espectáculo mas erótico para Pansy, la cual miraba con deseo como Lavender tocaba torpemente sus pechos.

En un gesto de amabilidad, Pansy le ofreció un puesto debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba sentada, ella estaba un tanto mojada, pero las grandes ramas de este y su espesa "cabellera" de hojas, la cubrían, además, ella traía puesta su túnica, la cual fue despojada de su cuerpo para dar calor a su compañera rubia.

-Estas fría, necesitas calor- comento Pansy, mientras pasaba su túnica en el cuerpo de Lavender, quien tiritaba de frió. El castillo estaba a espaldas de ambas, el frondoso árbol las guarecía, y tenían una linda vista a el lago. Pansy paso su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de la rubia … - Solo para que se te quite el frió …- dijo como excusa Pansy, quien estaba abrazando corridamente a su invitada.

"No preguntare que es lo que paso contigo" dijo Pansy, " Te escuche maldiciendo a Ron "El Rey" Weasley, aunque tu escena diciendo que Hermione …"

Lavender no la dejo terminar … - ¿Y tu por que estas aquí? – pregunto contrariada la rubia.

-Malfoy, me ha hecho enojar, creía que teníamos algo, pero en todo el año nos hemos visto muy poco, extraños sus labios, sus manos, sus caricias, su lengua en mi cuello …- La chica de Slytherin empezó a pasar el dorso de su mano derecha sobre su delgada figura, Lavender pudo ver bajo la túnica que sus atributos eran hermosos, tenia una escultural figura.

Y ahí se encontraban, dos chicas con el corazón roto, dispuestas a todo por los hombres que querían, bellas, apasionadas, deseosas, sintiéndose cómodas una al lado de la otra.

Los intensos ojos verdes de la rubia se posaron en el rostro de porcelana de su compañera, el cual unos minutos después estaba recargado sobre su pecho. Pansy acariciaba con amor el cuello de Lavender, por alguna razón, grandes olas de calor golpeaban el interior de la rubia.

Lentamente la mano derecha de Pansy descendió entre los pechos de Lavender, lo que hizo que sintiera una enorme ola de placer seguida de escalofríos, " Eres Hermosa ", la rubio le dijo esto en un susurro a su compañera, cuya mano volvió a subir lentamente entre su voluptuosa figura hasta llegar a su rostro.

Con la mano izquierda situada en el cuello de la rubia, y la mano derecha en su rostro, se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de esta y dijo " Tu También ".

Los labios de ambas se encontraron vergonzosamente, su primer movimiento fue de reconocimiento, rozaron sus rosas labios, y pronto se encontraban en medio de un caluroso beso.

Pansy se situó encima de Lavender, la cual seguía sentada, pero como si fuera un imán, las manos de la rubia volaron inmediatamente al trasero de la Slytherin, quien dejo escapar un leve " ah " de placer.

La lengua de Pansy pronto se encontró con la de la rubia, quien seguía aferrada al trasero de su amante, pronto, las curiosas manos de Pansy bajaron hasta los pechos de su compañera. Los tocaba, los examinaba con detenimiento por encima del brassier y de la camisa, pronto se arto de esta, y en un impulsivo movimiento, arranco los botones y pudo observar el hermoso brassier de la rubia.

Con dificultad, Lavender se hizo dentro de la falda de Pansy, le sorprendió el hecho de que esta usara una Tanga muy pequeña, " Seguro era un regalo para Draco " pensó para sus adentros la rubia, la cual tocaba con detalle las piernas, la cintura y el trasero de Pansy, quien por la pena o por la excitación del momento, tenia las mejillas de un potente rojo.

Un majestuoso movimiento de Pansy, libero los pechos de Lavender de su prisión con encajes, la rubia contribuyo a su movimiento, separándose del árbol para quitarse por completo del brassier. La Slytherin se deleito al ver los armoniosos y bien formados pechos de la rubia.

Su lengua busco instantáneamente el cuello de la rubia, mientras que esta con dificultad desabrocho el brassier de su compañera. Después de esto, coloco su mano izquierda sobre uno de los pequeños pero perfectos pechos de la Slytherin, mientras ambas emitían pequeños "ah" "umg" "uf" de excitación.

Pansy se quito de encima de Lavender, los pechos de ambas se encontraban al descubierto, mientras la rubia gemía sin pudor, su amante se apresuro a bajar entre sus pechos, encontró un par de pezones erguidos, pequeños, y de un color carne que solo la excitaron mas.

Pronto, Pansy soltó un tremendo gemido, y las dos parecían espantadas, pero la Slytherin solo dijo .. " Sigue". Lavender tenia sus dedos dentro de la falda de la bruja, iban mas allá de lo que cubría su húmeda tanga, la rubia pensó que era mucho mas húmedo el lugar donde tenia sus dedos ahora, pero esto solo la excitaba mas y mas.

La boca de Pansy se encontraba ocupada jugando y dando pequeños mordiscos a uno de los pezones de la rubia, mientras que con su otra mano, acariciaba con delicadeza el otro pecho.

Se encontraron juntas, una al lado de la otra, excitadas, y haciendo algo que nunca se hubiesen imaginado hacer. La mano de Pansy pronto se encontró en el mismo lugar donde la rubia tenia la suya, pronto empezaron a tener un enorme placer, las dos gritaban de placer, y la lluvia no era mas que un espectador voyeur de este momento, y mas que un espectador, era el guardián de su secreto, gracias a los truenos, y a la cantidad de agua que caía en el suelo, los gritos de las amantes quedaban aislados.

Movían con gran ímpetu sus dedos, como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos, sus respiraciones se hacían mas y mas agitadas, las bocas se unían para dar festín a un par de lenguas ansiosas de acción.

"¡¡¡Ah!!!" fue lo que ambas gritaron con tanta fuerza que seguramente hasta Dumbledore las había escuchado, para su suerte, un ultimo trueno amortiguo su grito de guerra, su grito de placer …

La lluvia ceso, conforme las caricias de ambas chicas decaían, hasta terminar con besos tiernos y sus manos entrelazadas.

-Cúbrete con esto- dijo Pansy en las escaleras principales del castillo, su encuentro había durado un par de horas, y nadie estaba fuera de sus salas comunes, la Slytherin brindo su túnica a la rubia, quien la acepto deseosa … - Espero que nos veamos otra vez … - cometo Pansy, quien recibió un Húmedo beso departe de la Rubia.

" Claro" fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse en las escaleras.

-¿Lavender?- pregunto la preocupada la voz de Parvatil, mientras su amiga entraba al cuarto de las chicas … -¿Eres tu?- sentencio.

- Buenas noches amiga – dijo Lavender tumbándose sobre su cama, y dejando junto a ella la túnica de su furtiva amante, la cual estaba coronada por la insignia de una serpiente, la insignia de Slytherin.


End file.
